Fate
by KidVivi
Summary: Edward had always said a lot of things. But that doesn't mean it was meant to happen. EdHei, squint to see AlHei


Pairings: Ed/Hei (or Hei/Ed) and Al/Hei (if you squint)  
Rating: T, just in case  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine (yet...)  
Notes: Eh, this'll probably confuse people a bit (maybe). Though it really shouldn't be _too_ hard to understand. I don't have a Beta or anything, so there's probably a couple of mistakes. Sorry...

Enjoy :D

* * *

The outer circle was always the easiest part. Then, when he moved towards the center, it became more complicated. A symbol here, couple of shapes there... 

"No, not like that. Like...this."  
"Oh. Sorry."  
"It's all right. Try again."

Alfons let out a soft sigh, taking another piece of paper, setting the one in front of him aside.

Edward had always told him it took practice. Then more. He always did practice, too, even back in Germany. He did it just for Ed, to see the older blond smile. It was all done for that one little thing.

_"You have to keep trying! You're smart and we both know it. If you're going to live in my world, I've got to teach you the basics, at least. So practice, for me?" _

_"Okay, Edward. For you."_

After checking over the seemingly endless spiraling circle, Alfons clapped his hands together, placing it over the paper. The German always hated this part.

Blue light flashed, making the room slightly darker as electricity crackled around him. Blood rush in his ears. He wanted to pull away, he could feel his energy draining from him rapidly as it transferred into the circle.

He almost did pull away, but he remembered what Ed had told him.

_"When you're doing a transmutation..." he began, taking the younger's hands and clapping them together, placing them onto the paper, "Don't pull away. On your first try or two, your energy will feel like it's zapping away from your body and will leave you feeling weak. But you've got to keep your hands on it until it's complete, otherwise you'll hurt yourself. Got it?"  
__  
"Got it."_

So he waited until everything settled down...

"You did it!"

Opening his eyes, Alfons peered down, blinking in surprise. The wood the other boy next to him had placed on top of the paper had turned into two small, wooden flowers.

Alfons smiled as arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "Are we going to take them to him, Al?" he questioned, his voice quiet as he looked up at the brunette curiously. Said brunette nodded, and they both took a flower, standing simutaneously.

They then took each other's free hands, walking out of the house and into the cold air of winter Resembool.

Ed always said that he and his brother acted the same, but not really.

_"You know what, Alfons."  
"Hmmm?"  
"I don't know how I mixed you and Al up. I mean, really. Sure, you do seem to have the same air about you. Both of you are innocent and sweet, but in your own ways."  
"You don't say."  
"Really! Al is sweet in that 'hey, I'll be your friend but don't mess with me or I'll kick your ass' way and you're..."  
"I'm what? A walking doormat, Ed?"  
"No, I wasn't going to say that! What I was _going _to say is that you're sweet in that 'I can be your best friend, but I'll verbally abuse you if I have to' kind of way."  
"Edward!"  
"Kehehe..."_

Alfonse shivered quietly at the cold breeze, finding himself being pull closer to the smaller (but not by much) boy. He smiled faintly, happy for whatever body heat the younger had to share.

They were all supposed to be here. That's what Ed said to him.

_"Just you wait, Alfons. It's going to be the best. When we get to Amestris, all three of us will live in Resembool. You know, my old hometown. We'll go exploring and traveling; oh, you'll love it..." _

"I can't wait, then." 

Alfons tried to hide his frown as he bent down next to Al, placing the makeshift flower onto the ground, below the grave stone. It was silent for a while, both boys just staring at the stone, lost in their own thoughts. The only thing that could be heard was the wind blowing harshly.

Edward had always said a lot of things.

_"Hey. I love you, Alfons. We'll spend the rest of our lives together. Promise."_

But that didn't mean it was going to happen.

-Owari

* * *

'Nuff said. 


End file.
